Heridas que se curan
by Yuriko Hyuuga
Summary: Cuatro vidas diferentes, cuatro posibles destinos. Un niño huerfano, un niño mimado rico, una niña que vive huyendo del pasado de sus padres y por ultimo una pequeña niña insegura que lleva sobre su espalda le peso de una familia, ¿es posible que estas cuatro vidas se conozcan? ¿el destino cambia?, cada uno de ellos a lo largo de su vida deben de curar sus heridas del pasado.


**Heridas que se curan**

 **Capítulo 1- prologo**

 **Hola a todos, me presentare mi nombre de usuario es Yuriko, y esta es la segunda historia que publico en este usuario, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.**

 **Esta historia llevo un año pensando en cómo crearla y creando mis Ooc así ya que no quiero que sean como mis anteriores de debut y despedida que en esta historia va a haber Ooc.**

 **También tratare temas fuertes, y espero que si alguno se encuentra en una de las situaciones que aquí narrare espero que encuentre salida con lo que tratare aquí, en cuanto las actualizaciones, no pondré fecha, pero procurare que sea seguido.**

 **Espero que les guste y me apoyen y si algunos de Ooc les gusto y quieren conocerlo subiré mis bocetos creados de ese personaje, pero para empezar a subirlos tardare unos meses hasta que pueda escanear mis bocetos o comprar una tableta de dibujo.**

 **Los personajes que utilice son propiedad de Masashi Kishimo (a excepción de los Ooc)**

Narración

— diálogos —

 **Pensamientos Sakura**

 _Pensamientos Hinata_

 _ **Pensamientos Naruto**_

 **Pensamientos Sasuke**

Pensamientos secundarios

... ... ... ... ... cambios de escena

··...··**··...··**··...·· inicio o termino de flash back

 _Flash back_

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0**

 _ **La vida es la más hermosa tortura**_

 _ **O la más amarga felicidad**_

 _ **Cuatro vidas**_

 _ **Cuatro ¿destinos?**_

 _ **Cuatro distintos sufrimientos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 5 años...**

Una niña de hermosos -pero extraños- cabellos rosas, miraba hacia la puerta de la entrada de su casa, tenía sus pequeñas manos sobre el marco de la puerta, esperando ver llegar a alguien, aunque también se sentía súper feliz, al ver a las flores de cerezo poco a poco florecer. Sus orbes de un hermoso color jade miraron unos momentos una pequeña foto que estaba en el interior de la casa.

Una hermosa mujer de 29 años de cabello castaño claro, casi tirando a rubio obscuro y de hermosos ojos jade sonreía, mientras que de su mano izquierda tomaba con fuerza a una pequeña niña de 4 años, la cual llevaba una pequeña yukata color rosa, haciendo una clara referencia a lo que se significaba su nombre, por ultimo un hombre de 32 años, era unos centímetros más alto que la mujer de cabello castaño, tenía un hermoso cabello castaño obscuro , sus ojos eran verdes como el pasto de primavera su confección era robusta sin entrar a gordo pero si musculoso, ese hombre tomaba de la otra mano de la pequeña.

— ¡Sakura!

Los ojos jade de la niña se centraron ahora a la sala, viendo de reojo a su madre, la cual ahora tenía un mandil y en su mano tenía una palita de cocina

— ¿Okka-san? — susurro con duda la menor al responder al llamado de su madre

— ocupo que me ayudes con la comida

—demo (pero) quiero recibir a Otto-san — respondió de manera inocente con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

— Sakura... vamos solo ayúdame a colocar la mesa — hablo la mujer con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, la niña asintió con la cabeza y camino lentamente hacia donde estaba su madre — ya están los platos servidos

—Haii (si) — contesto la niña con sumo entusiasmo, con cuidado tomo un pequeño volt de arroz, la mesa de la familia era de 1 metro de ancho por tres de largo, había aproximadamente 6 sillas, coloco su pequeño volt en la segunda silla de lado derecho, y la señora coloco otros dos en los extremos de la mesa. El sonido de un auto siendo estacionado se escuchó en la casa — ¡Otto-san! — Grito con entusiasmo la pequeña, dejo los palillos en sus respectivos lugares y salió corriendo hacia la entrada — ¡Papá Bienvenido!

Sakura extendió sus brazos hacia el hombre que iba entrando a la casa, ese hombre de un delicado pero fuerte movimiento subió a la niña para cargarla en sus brazos — que linda mi princesa — hablo el hombre abrazando fuertemente a la menor

— Querido bienvenido — hablo una mujer e hizo una pequeña referencia

— Mebuki... sabes que así no me debes de saludar — se quejó el hombre al bajar a la niña y caminar un poco hacia esa mujer

— Amor — hablo con un poco de pena y bajando la mirada y caminando solo unos metros más hacia su esposo, un sonrojo marco sus mejillas y abrazo al hombre, el hombre abrazo su cintura y la apego más a su cuerpo — bienvenido

— Papá mamá — hablo Sakura llamando la atención de sus padres — ya sé que quiero de regalo

Los adultos rompieron su abrazo y miraron a su pequeña niña — dime princesa — dijo el hombre tomando ligeramente el cabello de su hija

— Quiero... — una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y extendió sus brazos hacia su madre — un hermanito

Un sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de la Haruno y miro con pena su niña para unos segundos después mirar a su pareja — ¿Qué? — fue todo lo que pudo decir la mujer

— em… — al igual que Mebuki la pareja sentimental de la Haruno no sabía que responder

— Mejor vamos a comer — se atrevió a hablar la mujer

— bueno... — la cerezo no podía entender el por qué sus padres actuaban así.

.

 **Vivo en Osaka, a decir verdad ese hombre al que le llamo padre no lo es, es solo el novio de Okka-san demo, el poco a poco se volvió mi padre, del otro señor no sé nada, desde nací jamás había tenido una persona a quien llamar papá, hasta que Adán-san llego a la vida de mi mami y la mía, él es de España, es un extranjero viviendo en Japón, creo que si él y Okka-san se casan ya se podría quedar a vivir aquí en Osaka, el cada semana viene de visita, creo que él tiene una empresa de transportes en España así que es por eso que no puede estar aquí mucho tiempo, se queda una semana en España y dos con Okka-san y conmigo.**

 **.**

— Amor — llamo el hombre al tomar los palillos y comenzar a comer — las sakuras ya no tardaran en florecer

— Claro en solo quince días cuando finalice marzo — respondió la mujer al servir un poco de té para su hija y darle una pequeña copa de sake a su esposo

— princesa ¿ya estas lista para la escuela?

— Haii — respondió bastante emocionada la menor — Okka-san dijo que me llevara ese día

— Adán... — hablo la mujer tratando de llamar la atención de su esposo — también iras tu ¿verdad?

El pelinegro bajo la mirada, algo qué extraño a la mujer — lo siento mañana tengo que regresar a España

— ¡¿EH?! — Sakura se quejó — solo viniste por hoy

— Lo siento niña — se disculpó el ojiverde sonriéndole a su niña — será la próxima vez

— Sakura — hablo la mujer al darse cuenta que ya casi acababa de comer la niña — puedes salir a jugar al patio — el hombre se quedó anonado, a decir verdad él y no podría ocultar lo que estaba a punto de pasar en su familia y en su vida, la niña sonrió y asintió y salió corriendo abriendo la puerta corrediza y cerrándola, un silencio incomodo invadió el lugar — ¿Qué pasa?

el pelinegro apretó sus puños — ahora un cargamento de 10 toneladas está en camino a norte de África — platico el hombre, sintió un sudor frio recorrer su cuerpo — ya saben que yo soy el líder — el corazón de Mebuki comenzó a latir rápidamente, el ojiverde se puso de pie, noto que su esposa había perdido el color de su cara — si suena — hablo el hombre sacando de su bolso de pantalón un teléfono celular — es que estoy muerto — los ojos jade de ella comenzaron a llenarse de un amargo liquido transparente, Adán dejo el teléfono sobre uno de los cajones de la cocina — cuando salgas llévalo contigo, cuando hayas recibido la llamada apágalo y quítale la batería o mejor tíralo — la Haruno llevo sus manos a su cara tratando de ahogar sus sollozos — ellos ya saben que tú y Sakura son mi debilidad... así que tendrán que escapar

El sonido de un objeto grande caer contra el suelo junto a una cachetada se escuchó en la cocina, el español se quedó anonado por la reacción de su esposa — idiota — trato de no gritar teniendo éxito casi en su totalidad, el moreno llevo con duda su mano sobre su mejilla enrojecida por el golpe de ella — ¿por qué? ¿Sakura y yo que tenemos que ver en tus negocios?

Adán sin dudarlo dos veces abrazo a su esposa, está por mas furiosa que estuviera amaba a su pareja sentimental — mi muerte está segura — el corazón de Mebuki se detuvo por unos segundos al escuchar la noticia — hay dinero en el cajón del closet... es dinero que poco a poco he metido a Japón... llévalo con ustedes y hagan una vida lejos de Osaka — poco a poco el hombre sintió su pecho ser mojado por las lágrimas de su pareja — tú y Sakura son lo mejor que me han pasado

— ¿Por qué?... Adán tu sabes todo lo que he pasado — sollozaba la mujer — por favor no te vayas

— Por mi muerte muchas vidas se salvaran — hablo con pesadez el hombre — amo a mi princesa... te amo a ti... cuida de nuestra hija

Mebuki se aferró más al cuerpo de su esposo y lloraba con más fuerza — Sakura... ella estará bien

— ¿me lo prometes?

—te lo prometo

... ... ... ... ...

 _Soy Hinata Hyuuga... tengo 5 años_

 _._

Una hermosa mujer, se encontraba en una mesa banco, en sus manos se mantenía tejiendo una hermosa bufanda color lila, su largo cabello azul marino era lo más hermoso de ella, tenía un prominente busto además que su ropa era bastante elegante, sus ojos azules como el mar miraban a distintos rumbos, el primero era su bebe de solo seis meses de nacida, era una bebe bastante hermosa. Su poco cabello era de un hermoso color castaño, sus ojos en esos momentos los mantenía abiertos y fijos en su hermosa madre y eran de un hermoso color perla. La ojiazul sonrió ligeramente a su bebe, unos segundos después volvió su vista a su bufanda la cual ya estaba casi en su totalidad terminada, tejió un par de veces y su vista azul ahora se fijó en su hija mayor Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata era una hermosa niña de hermoso pero cortos cabellos azules idénticos a los de la mujer que tejía la bufanda, era bastante bajita así que era una niña tierna, vestía un hermoso kimono, en esos momentos jugaba con un pequeño osito, sus ojos perlas miraron por el momento una hermosa mariposa que salía por el extenso jardín, su curiosidad era bastante, se puso de pie y comenzó a seguir la hermosa mariposa.

La señora siguió con su labor de ver a su pequeña bebe, movió ligeramente el portabebe, la pequeña bebe solo pudo bostezar de una manera tierna — Hanabi es hora de tu siesta verdad — susurro con dulzura era hermosa mujer, dejo a un lado su estambre junto a sus agujas y con sumo cuidado tomo a su bebe — ¡Hinata! — la peliazul menor se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su madre, giro un poco su cabeza y vio que tenía entre sus brazos a su pequeña hermana — hora de entrar

La pequeña Hinata comenzó a correr a dirección de su madre, hasta llegar a un lado de ella y tomo fuerte su mano, la dulce mujer sonrió a su hija y con sumo cuidado cargo a la bebe con una sola mano, al entrar a la casa la pequeña niña corrió hacia las escaleras ella ya sabía que se tenía que arreglar ya que su padre junto a su tío iban a llegar en solo unos minutos

—Hana-sama— los ojos azules de la mujer se miraron a su ama de llaves de nombre — Hiashi-sama junto a Hizashi-sama y su familia ha llegado

— Gracias Aya-san — respondió de manera educada la señora — ¿dónde esta Fuka-san?

— Fuka-sempai está arriba, dijo que ella se encargaría de arreglar a Hinata-sama —respondió la sirviente Aya

— Aya, dile a Hotaru-san que ella reciba a mi esposo y a mi familia — dijo Hana al poco a poco ir subiendo las escaleras — y tú por favor ayúdame a cambiar a Hanabi

— Haii Hana-sama — Aya hizo una pequeña referencia y dando la media vuelta

.

— Fuka-san — hablo la pequeña niña al sentarse sobre una pequeña silla, y sentir como unas manos de una señora ya edad cepillaban su cabello — hoy vendrá Neji-nii san

— Si Hinata-sama — Fuka era una señora de 70 años, su cabello era ya en su mayoría blanco, unas arrugas adornaban sus facciones además — pero no se debe ensuciar

— ¿por qué?

— Usted tiene que ser una gran dama — contesto Fuka a la inocente pregunta de su pequeña patrona — algún día usted será dueña de la empresa y como tanto los terrenos de la familia

— ¿por qué yo? — volvió a preguntar la pequeña, al ponerse de pie y elevar sus manos para que la señora le pusiera un hermoso vestido

— Hinata-sama usted aún es muy pequeña — a decir verdad la anciana tampoco sabía el por qué — cuando entre a secundaria sabrá la respuesta

.

— Hana-sama... Hanabi-sama es bastante kawaii — hablo una mujer de nombre Aya, Aya era una mujer de 24 años, su cabello era de un hermoso color celeste y sus ojos eran de un bello color lila, cargo en sus brazos a la pequeña Hyuuga, su cabello corto por fin lo pudo agarrar en una pequeña cola de caballo la cual le quedaba un poquito elevada, tenía un vestido de color rosa al igual que unas calcetas con encaje y unos zapatos blancos

— Arigatou Aya-san — contesto la mujer, ella era bastante sencilla así que se colocó una elegante falda larga y negra y una blusa de vestir blanca, y unos elegantes zapatos de color negro, y solo un pequeño brillo labial fue todo lo necesario para que brillara como una luna llena

— Oh — un extraño sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de la peliceleste — Hana-sama... es usted hermosa

— Arigatou — Hana se sonrojo ligeramente y bajo su mirada, la puerta sonó como — adelante

— Hana-sama, Sara-sama y los demás la esperan — dijo una mujer de largo cabello rojo y ondulado, además de bellos ojos zafiro

— Gracias Hotaru-san — lo que más enamoraba alas sirvientes de la casa era la amabilidad de su patrona, salió de la habitación seguida de Aya con la pequeña Hanabi, justo delate de ellos salió Fuka teniendo en mano a la hermosa Hinata,

.

En la sala de la casa, la casa de los Hyuuga -o al menos la de Tokio- era estilo occidental, en la cual se podía pasar con zapatos y los muebles todos eran accidentales, así que la sala era de sillones.

— hermano ¿seguro que te quieres ir a Fukushima? — pregunto un hombre de largo cabello castaño y bellos ojos perla como el de las niñas

— si... Hana dice que le gusta más nuestra casa de Fukushima que esta de Tokio — respondió el otro hombre idéntico al primero — además que puedo manejar la empresa desde Fukushima

— Cuñado — hablo una mujer, bastante hermosa, su cabello era de un bello color rubio y lo llevaba largo y ligeramente ondulado, sus ojos eran de color café como el chocolate, era una mujer con bastante clase y elegancia — entonces ¿cuándo se irán?

— Cuando Hinata entre a la escuela — respondió el hombre, la sirviente de nombre Hotaru llego con dos tazas de té y una copa de vino — y casualmente quedo en la misma en la que están los hijos de Uchiha

— ¿enserio? — dijeron el segundo matrimonio Hyuuga

— Vaya Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha — hablo con nostalgia el segundo gemelo de nombre Hizashi — los que diario peleaban

— Vaya sin pensar que terminaron juntos — hablo la esposa de Hizashi de nombre Sara, tomando la taza de café que era traído por la sirviente — Fugaku heredero de la fortuna Uchiha y Mikoto Higurashi hija del director de la escuela

— Hmp — dijo el gemelo mayor de nombre Hiashi — bueno supongo que será bueno toparme con mi compañero de la secundaria

— Konnichiha — una suave y amable voz se escuchó en la entrada de la sala, todos llevaron sus ojos para esa voz, topándose con la señora de la casa y sus pequeñas hijas

— Hana-chan — hablo con felicidad Sara poniéndose de pie para hacer una pequeña referencia — estas hermosa

— Arigatou — susurro la mujer haciendo una pequeña referencia — Hizashi-san Konnichiha

— Konnichiha Hana-han (2)

El pequeño niño el cual solamente había estado escondido por fin salió, al ver a la niña se quedó estático y sonrojado — Hinata-sama — pensó el niño al ver como esa niña le miraba de reojo y después se apeno y abrazo la pierna de su madre

— Pasemos a comer — dijo Hiashi al ponerse de pie junto a sus demás invitados

... ... ... ... ...

 _ **Mi nombre es Naruto y tengo 5 años**_

Un pequeño niño tenía entre sus manos una pequeña canasta, donde tenía dulces y cigarros de tabaco, solamente 5 años tenía ese pequeño niño y ya se encontraba trabajando en esas solitarias calles

 _ **No tengo apellido lo sé, y la razón soy hijo de nadie**_

Su cabello era de un hermoso color rubio, sus ojos eran de un bello color azul, pero esos ojos reflejaban tristeza, llevaba horas caminando en el fuerte sol de primavera y se sentía preocupado ya que casi no había vendido dulces, era uno de los muchos niños que vivían en una casa hogar, a cada persona que veía les ofrecía sus dulces y cigarros, algunos lo ignoraban, otros lo miraban como peste y unos pocos se apiadaban de el comprado su producto o regalándole unos pocos yenes.

 _ **Lo poco que se de mi es lo que me platican las mujeres de mi casa hogar, cuando era un bebe de solo horas de nacido fui abandonado sobre una carretera. Unas humildes mujeres me recogieron y llevaron a una casa hogar, me duele los pies, siento el terrible calor en mis pies por culpa de mis zapatos desgatados, muero de hambre, pero las reglas de esa casa es no llegar hasta las 8 y con dinero pero... hoy no es mi día, solo he vendido cinco dulces.**_

Una imagen que vio se le destrozo el corazón, una familia, un hombre el cual cargaba a su bebe dormido, mientras que la señora llevaba a un niño de su edad de la mano, con un poco de temor se acercó a esa familia, ojala que ellos le compraran solo unos dulces, ya que quería volver rápido a casa.

— Nee Konnichiha — hablo con una pequeña sonrisa, los señores se quedaron viendo al niño, sin duda alguna ese matrimonio sintieron una horrible tristeza por ese niño, su ropa estaba sucia y sus zapatos los tenía casi rotos — ¿no compran dulces? — ambos adultos se miraron entre sí, el señor saco de su bolsillo del pantalón unas pocas monedas y se las dieron al menor

— Niño — dijo la señora — ¿cómo te llamas?

— Naruto-ttebayo

— Vamos — dijo el señor a su esposa, a decir verdad el cómo era padre no se imaginaba a sus hijos en la situación de ese menor

El menor retomo su camino directo a la casa hogar, era verdad que todavía no acaba su tiempo de vender, pero ya debía de regresar ya que estaba bastante lejos de la casa y esperaba en ese tiempo poder vender más dulces

 _ **¿Qué es una familia? ¿Qué es el amor de padres? ¿Qué se siente tener apellido? ¿Qué se siente decir "estoy en casa"? ¿Qué se siente comer comida caliente? A mis padres no los culpo tal vez no me quisieron y fue por eso que me abandonaron ese 10 de octubre, tal vez hubiera sido un estorbo y fue por es que se decidieron de mí.**_

... ... ... ... ...

 _ **Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke y tengo 5 años**_

Hacia puchicheos , veía con enojo a sus padres los cuales subían maletas en su coche

— Fugaku ¿ya tienes los pasaportes?

—si

Era un niño bastante tierno, tenía sus ojos negros como el cielo nocturno, y su cabello era de un hermoso color Azabache — ¿cuándo volverán? — pregunto con molestia el menor

La mujer de hermoso cabellos azabaches como el niño le sonrió y alboroto ligeramente su cabello — en dos semanas

—mamá en una semana entro a la escuela — dijo con molestia el menor, el quería que sus padres estuviera con él en ese día importante

— Sasuke... son viajes de negocios — respondió de manera seca el hombre dejando dinero sobre la mesa — debemos de cerrar ya este contrato... además Itachi también ira contigo

— ¡pero por que a américa!

— son negocios... algún día lo entenderás Sasuke — dijo la hermosa y elegante mujer, le dio un beso en la mejilla de su hijo, este solo hizo cara de fastidio — suerte mi niño

— Otto-san Okka-san — hablo un niño solo 6 años más grande que el tierno -pero temperamental- niño — cuídense mucho

— Itachi... cuida de Sasuke y también la casa... estaremos al contacto — dijo Fugaku dando la media vuelta

— Les marcaremos en unas horas cuando estemos en el aeropuerto de narita (3) — hablo Mikoto poniéndose unos lentes — nos vemos en dos semanas

Sasuke estaba enojado con sus padres, ya que no lo acompañaran a su entrada de la escuela ya en solo una semana, por otro lado el mayor de los Uchiha miro de manera tierna a su hermano — ¿por qué enojado?

— hmp... prometieron llevarnos en mi primer día de clases — contesto de manera triste bajando la mirada, para después mirar una foto que estaba en la sala, aparecía una hermosa mujer con su cabello negro con un ligero toque azul amarrado en una cola de caballo, llevaba puesto una yukata azul, justo a un lado aparecía un tierno niño de 11 años, el cual tenía ojos negros como la mujer, pero su cabello era negro con un ligero toque de castaño, y llevaba puesta un traje, y después un niño de 5 años, con sus ojos negros pero el llevaba puesto una hermosa yukata y su peinado era similar al de un tucán, y por ultimo un señor con un traje.

— Ya casi dos meses — hablo el hermano mayor para animar un poco al menor — de que saliste del jardín de niños — algún día tu tendrás hijos

— hmp... no tengo ganas de escribirle a la cigüeña y que me mande un bebe — interrumpió el menor bajando la mirada y sintiendo su voz quebrarse — además que los bebes son molestos

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del mayor — el día en que tu tengas a tus hijos entenderás a mis padres

— Nii-san... porque mis padres ¿trabajan tanto?

— Sasuke tu y yo algún día seremos los dueños de la empresa de papá — hablo Itachi tomando el hombro de su hermano — ellos ocupan de dejar todo en orden

— Si soy el dueño de la empresa entonces no tendré hijos — contesto de manera fría el menor

— cuando conozcas a una buena niña... llamaras a la cigüeña

— y menos las niñas son muy molestas — y así Sasuke recordó esa etapa del jardín, donde todas las niñas ya se consideraban su novia y que lo acosaban hasta en el baño — además que la cigüeña también es molesta ¿por qué deja a los bebes en la panza de las mamás?

Itachi aún no quería decirle la verdad a su hermano, así que mejor no contesto esa pregunta — vamos a jugar Sasuke

Itachi conocía mejor que nadie a un hermano, y sabía que diciendo eso ya no iba a estar más enojado con nadie — Haii...

 **0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

 **Hola a todos, ojala y que les haya gustado esta introducción**

 **Aquí hare una dinámica de responder comentarios así que comenten y voten también mandare saludos a las personas que comenten, y si hay muchos votos tardare menos en actualizar.**

 **También sé que no tiene nada que ver pero… hoy se cumplen meses desde que una querida amiga falleció la cual me daba ánimos de que siguiera avanzando, así que Isabel un abrazo hasta el cielo.**

 **by**

 **Yuriko Hyuuga**

 **28 de septiembre del 2017**


End file.
